Sit-Ups And Ice Cream
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Blake warns Yang that a workout will leave her sore; she's right for more reasons than one. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss take Zwei for a walk, but the heiress feels she caring for two puppies instead of one. [Happy RWBY Tuesday!]
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I got based somewhat on personal experience (minus the girlfriend) orz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Sit-Ups And Ice Cream

Chapter 1.

Yang was hardly surprised when Weiss refused her offer of accompanying herself and Blake to the workout room that Saturday morning.

"No, you two go on ahead," the heiress said with a wave of her hand. "Ruby and I've got plans to take Zwei on a walk. After all, if you don't give a dog proper exercise, it's detrimental not only to their health and happiness but also-"

"Okay, _oh_-kay, princess." Yang sighed hopelessly and flipped her hair over one shoulder. "I get it. You need to go out on a date."

"It's not-"

"_Okay_, Weiss." Yang winked at her, and Weiss' face went red. "You kids have fun then. Blake and I'll be hitting the workout room."

"Fine..." Weiss huffed, crossing her arms before spinning around on her heel. "Ruby, get your coat on. It's chilly out."

"Okie-doki!" Ruby gave a salute as she finished fastening Zwei's leash onto his collar. She then bounded over to her drawers and pulled out a sweatshirt as Weiss selected a trench coat for herself.

Once the two of them were ready, they headed out, Blake and Yang waving after them before the door closed.

Yang turned back to her partner with a grin.

"Now then, what better way to fight off the cold air than with a nice hot workout?"

But her girlfriend seemed significantly less enthused.

"You have fun with that," she muttered. "I'll be bringing my book."

"Awww, really?" The blonde's shoulders slumped in dismay. "C'mon. Blakey. You gotta at least help me out with some things."

"We'll see. But only if I don't have to change."

The Faunus girl was presently wearing thick, black sweatpants and a long purple sweater that hung down past her wrists. Her hair was down as if it could keep her shoulders and the back of her neck a degree warmer, and her ears were slightly drooping. She looked like she would much rather be curled up in bed with a cup of tea on a day like today.

Meanwhile, Yang was in an orange t-shirt and black shorts, her tangle of hair tied back into a ponytail, entirely unbothered by the cool air.

"You don't have to change," Yang reassured her. "I'll just need you to spot me with lifting weights or things like that."

Blake tore her gaze from the pages of her book briefly to meet Yang's eager lavender eyes. She heaved a sigh.

"Fine. But you're warming me up when we get back."

"Of course~"

They headed out the door and toward the student's workout room, and all the while Blake kept her nose buried in her book as she walked.

But it only required one hand to hold a book, and Yang happily held onto the other. She guided Blake to their destination to find the room completely vacant.

"Wow!" Yang whistled. "We lucked out! Usually this place is _packed!_"

"I think it's because anyone with common sense is back in their dorm rooms or in the lounge drinking coffee by the fire and relaxing..."

"While all that sounds nice 'n all, we can't let this opportunity go to waste."

Yang led her inside, where the air conditioning was blasting. Blake hissed and pulled her hand away from her partner's in order to hug herself tightly.

"Aww," Yang chuckled. "Why don't you work up a sweat with me?"

"As if..."

"Suit yourself~"

Yang went to the treadmills first to warm herself up, and Blake kept to the side of the room, sitting on one of the benches to read. Usually, Yang would observe the other people in the room and do her best to show off. But now that the room was vacant, Blake thought her girlfriend would take things easy.

Of course, she was mistaken.

After jogging on the treadmill for ten minutes, Yang called her partner over to help her with the bench press. She started with ten lifts at fifty pounds, and then had Blake add weights every few minutes until she was up to two hundred pounds.

Blake watched her carefully, her book placed aside and her ears alert as she spotted her partner. Yang's forehead was already beaded with sweat, as were her arms and collar. She was lifting the weights much too quickly and without rest, and it made Blake worry.

"Yang, please slow down."

"I'm fine! Just- ugh... tryin' ta feel the _burn!_" She huffed with effort as she lifted the bar again and Blake rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be too sore to move tomorrow, you know."

"I'll be fiiiine~"

Yang lifted the bar one last time before grunting, indicating she was finished. Blake helped her place the bar down as her partner slid off the bench.

Yang was comfortable in the cold room now that she was sweating, but it was clear that even in her thick clothing, Blake was shivering.

"Are we done here?"

"Hmmm..." Yang put a hand to her chin as she pondered for a moment. The perfect idea surfaced in her mind just then, and she took Blake's hands, pulling her closer as a spark lit in her lavender eyes. "I need your help with one more thing."

Blake groaned but knew there would be no escape.

"Fine. Let's make this quick."

"We'll see~" Yang hummed in a teasing tone.

She led Blake over to an open space on the floor and spread out a small mat. Yang laid down on her back, crossing her arms over her chest as she lifted her knees up. She looked expectantly up at Blake.

"Hold my feet for me. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Blake almost scoffed.

"I doubt sit-ups could be worth my while..." But nonetheless, she did as her partner requested, kneeling down in front of her and pressing her hands onto Yang's sneakers. "How many do you plan to do?"

Yang shrugged.

"That-" She lifted herself up until her face was only an inch from her partner's. "-is up to _you_~"

She placed a quick kiss on Blake's lips before falling back down onto the mat.

The action earned a surprised sound from the Faunus girl, and Blake's ears perked straight up. Yang chuckled and repeated the process, bumping their noses together this time to steal a peck on the cheek.

"So whaddaya say?" Yang purred. "Two hundred sound good to you?"

Blake's cheeks were pink and her ears flattened in embarrassment. But she met Yang's eyes with a challenge.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Yang smirked.

"Guess we'll have to find out."

The blonde continued her sit-ups, every time pressing a kiss to wherever she could reach on her girlfriend's face. She started with one cheek, then went to the other, her nose, her lips – anywhere she could manage.

Sometimes Blake would tease her and move a few inches back, making it impossible for Yang to reach her. Then, on the next sit-up, Blake would catch her off guard and kiss Yang instead.

Most of the kisses were clumsy, but neither minded. Whenever Yang missed, she tried to brush their cheeks together or bump their noses again affectionately.

Unfortunately, they both lost count somewhere along the lines.

Yang lifted herself up breathlessly.

"So like... one hundred-ish?" she asked, kissing Blake's cheek.

"Heck if I know..."

They both laughed, and the process continued a while longer. Only when Yang seemed truly out of breath did Blake deem it time to stop.

"I think that's enough. You're going to be _extremely_ sore tomorrow."

"Mm..." Yang hummed as she sat up one more time and smooshed a kiss to her lips. "You're... gonna have to help me with that..."

She uncrossed her arms only to lock them around Blake's shoulders, falling back down onto the mat and taking her girlfriend with her, pulling Blake between her knees and holding her against her chest. Blake felt herself falling and was helpless to stop it, and she ended up crushing a bit of the air from her partner's lungs.

"Idiot..." she mumbled. "Get your breath back."

Yang nodded, holding Blake in place as she panted.

Blake propped herself up and trailed her hands up to the blonde's face, pushing her sticky bangs aside and wiping her forehead. Heat wafted off of her, and Blake relished the feeling before dipping her face. She kissed Yang's lips, slowing her breathing a little as she helped the other girl focus on something else.

Yang hummed into her mouth, hugging her tighter around her shoulders. She sighed when Blake pulled away, glad now that they were the only two here.

Blake laid herself down atop her partner, resting her head sideways on her collar. She sighed contentedly, listening to Yang's fast heartbeat as it gradually started to slow after the exercise.

Yang closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep right where she was.

But Blake forced herself up after a moment, stretching her arms out to either side of Yang's head as she peppered kisses over her forehead.

"Come on. Let's head back."

"Uuuugh..."

"I warned you you'd be sore." Blake sat up and slipped off of her partner before pulling Yang up. The blonde groaned again, falling limply forward into her arms.

"I don't wanna moooove..."

"I can leave you here then."

"No, wait."

Blake chuckled and helped Yang to her feet. She grabbed her book and started leading her dramatic partner back to their room.

Once there, she persuaded the blonde to take a shower to cool off, and Blake read her book as she waited for her. Ruby and Weiss were still gone, so she enjoyed the alone time without the dog.

When the bathroom door opened, Yang stumbled out haphazardly dressed in her sleepwear. It was only noon, but it was clear she wanted to sleep, and so Blake helped adjust her clothing for her before leading her over to their beds. Yang declared she could not make it to her own bed, so Blake sufficed for letting her collapse on hers.

"This works better anyway," Blake mused as she laid down beside her. "Because you'd promised to keep me warm."

"Mm, right, right..." Yang draped herself over her partner accordingly and nuzzled into her shoulder. Blake pulled the blankets up over the two of them, relishing Yang's pulsing warmth for all it was worth.

But her partner was clearly exhausted from her workout session, and her cool shower had likely only served to make her drowsier. Blake felt arms circle around her waist and she pulled Yang in, ruffling her hair.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you for supper."

Yang mumbled confirmation before going limp in her arms.

Blake contented herself with playing with her hair and running her hands up and down the brawler's back for a while.

But the warmth of Yang's body was too cozy to resist, and Blake soon succumbed to a light sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, Blake woke up first.

Ruby and Weiss were curled up together with Zwei on the heiress' bed. After their return yesterday, Blake had woken up and roused Yang so the four of them could eat. But the blonde fell back into bed almost immediately afterward, and it was a miracle Blake had convinced her to brush her teeth first.

Even now, her partner was out cold.

Blake yawned and stretched a bit, finding herself still wrapped tightly in her girlfriend's arms. Her ears perked up soon afterward though at the sound of Yang's snores. Her breaths were raspier than usual, and she sounded congested.

Blake slipped down and pressed an ear to her chest, her fears confirmed when she heard that the flow of air to Yang's lungs was disrupted. Blake sighed, but figured she would let her partner sleep as much as she needed to.

Weiss and Ruby woke a while later, and Blake murmured to them that Yang was probably sick.

"That idiot," Weiss muttered. "That's what she gets for always sleeping with her mouth wide open. This dry air got to her."

"We were gonna take Zwei to Vale again for a walk," Ruby whispered. "Should we stay?"

"No," Blake smiled. "You two enjoy your date. I'll take care of her."

Weiss was about to protest that this was not a date, but Ruby hushed her and led her away. The two of them took turns getting ready in the bathroom before slipping into their warm clothing again, wishing Blake good luck as they led Zwei out the door.

Blake then turned her full attention onto her dozing partner and tucked herself beneath Yang's chin. She allowed a small purr to rise up from the back of her throat.

But it was not long before her purr cut off abruptly at the sound of a cough. Blake peeled herself away and nuzzled Yang's cheek before ghosting a kiss to her lips.

"Yang?"

Another moan, and Yang shifted beneath her. She tightened her embrace on her partner's back before making an attempt to open her eyes, glazed and hazy.

"Ugh... Blake..."

Said girl's ears flattened at the sound of her voice, heavy and slow.

"You caught a cold," Blake murmured. "Should I get you some water?"

Yang sighed, hating the thought of Blake leaving her, but she nodded. Blake placed one more kiss on her lips before she slipped away, stretching as her feet found the floor.

She hurried to the small refrigerator in the room and extracted a bottle before running back to her partner. Placing a hand on Yang's back, she helped her sit up and held the bottle to her lips as she drank slowly.

"Hopefully if you stay hydrated enough, you can get rid of the cold before it really starts. Is the pain bad?"

Yang finished her drink and licked her lips.

"Nah, not my throat, thank god. That's the worst. It's just a bit dry..."

"That's good. Better to nip this in the bud." Blake took the half-empty bottle and placed it aside. "I can make you some soup. It'll sooth your throat. What do you think?"

"Would you feed it to me?" Yang requested.

"Don't push your luck."

But even after she had prepared the soup on their small oven and poured it into two bowls, Blake found she was weak to Yang's pleading eyes; she knew how Weiss felt now whenever Ruby gave her the imploring face.

_They're definitely related..._ Blake thought to herself.

She put her own bowl down as she sat beside Yang, blowing on each spoonful before offering it to her partner. Yang sipped them up gratefully, always offering comments on how good it was.

Blake might have thought the sickness was just an act to have her cater to Yang, but she could tell the brawler's discomfort was genuine. Every few minutes, Yang would grunt or grimace, and when she had just finished her soup, she coughed a little.

Blake patted her girlfriend's shoulder as she ate her own soup, putting the empty bowls on the counter when she was finished. She retreated to the bathroom to get a damp rag, but returned to the room to find her partner doubled over and coughing.

Blake gasped and ran to her side, placing a hand on her back.

"Yang? What's wrong?"

"Ugh- god..." Yang wheezed and blinked one eye open, coughing again. "It hurts..."

"What does? What hurts?"

"Guuhh..." Yang straightened her posture as best she could, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "It hurts to cough. I'm sore from all those sit-ups... _ow_..."

Blake felt the panic inside of her start to calm and settle as she realized Yang was not in immense or dangerous agony. She sat down on the bed and chuckled softly.

"I told you you'd be sore."

"Ugh but thiiiis...!" Yang coughed again and groaned. "This really hurts! Damn it..." Her hands went to her stomach and rubbed her abdomen. "I would've been a good kinda soreness if not for this damn cold..."

"You've got to work on sleeping with your mouth closed then."

"Owww..."

Teasing aside, Blake could tell Yang really was in a bit of pain, and she could imagine how it must have hurt to cough on top of the aches from yesterday's workout.

"That's a shame," she sighed. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" She picked up the cloth she had retrieved and started to dab Yang's face.

"Ahhh, feels good..." Yang mumbled. "Actually, it's ironic, but I'm a little hot." She smirked. "Or a lotta hot. That's up for your judgement I guess." She winked and Blake rolled her eyes.

"Well then that's perfect," she said, putting the cloth beside the water bottle on the bedside table. "Because _I'm_ a little cold."

She slipped an arm around Yang's back and encouraged her to lay down again. The blonde coughed a few times, which led to more wincing and moaning. Blake frowned, bending down to kiss her lips, her hair fanning out over one shoulder.

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yeah..." Yang confessed. "Don't suppose you could help with that?"

"I think I can," Blake smiled. She slipped into bed beside her partner and kept herself sitting up. Leaning against the headboard, she helped Yang shift a bit, having her rest her head in her lap. "Close your eyes," Blake murmured.

She leaned over Yang again and placed a kiss to the bridge of her nose, then over each of her eyelids. She felt Yang jolt with another cough, but the blonde obeyed and closed her eyes.

Blake purred in satisfaction as she caressed the girl's cheeks, letting the coolness of her fingers leak onto Yang's skin. Slowly, she moved her hands down to her girlfriend's collar, rubbing circles over her chest methodically. Yang's moans only got louder, and it made the Faunus girl chuckle.

"Mm... Blaaaaaake~" Yang sighed, but coughed again a second later. "Oww..."

"Don't talk," Blake chided her. "Just relax."

"Mmkay..."

Blake continued her motions, gradually moving her hands down Yang's sides, over her sore ribs. Despite her efforts to stay quite, Blake's ministrations elicited more moans from her partner.

"Ohhh goddd... Blakey, yer killin' me... in the best way possible..."

"Don't die on me just yet."

After a few minutes massaging her ribs, Blake moved a bit lower, carefully rolling Yang's tank top up a bit to reveal her toned stomach. Her palms slipped over the hard muscles there, the pads of her fingers digging in a little bit.

The moan that earned from Yang was loud enough to make Blake blush.

"I'm glad it feels good, but keep it down!" she muttered, stifling the next potential sound with a swift kiss. "JNPR's going to hear you and get the wrong idea."

"Blake... god... you're a goddess... Keep this up and JNPR's assumptions won't be wrong..."

"Quiet..." Blake pushed another kiss into her mouth before sitting up again. She started moving her hands once more, kneading Yang's sore midsection to the best of her abilities. Yang coughed a few more times throughout the process, whimpering at the pain, and every time Blake slowed her motions accordingly. "Just tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"Nnnno. Blake, you're the best, oh my god..."

The Faunus girl purred in response and continued to rub her stomach. The coolness of her hands melted away the tightness in Yang's muscles, and the blonde felt she might sob with relief as the knots finally started to uncurl.

"Blake... Blaaaake, don't stop..."

She was ashamed at how quickly a blush rose to her face, and the Faunus girl needed to duck her head into Yang's shoulder.

"I told you not to talk like that."

"Mm'sorry... but it feels so gooood~"

"You're killing me."

Blake sighed, but continued to massage her girlfriend a while longer, until the coughing had stopped altogether. She realized Yang had dozed off, and Blake took the liberty of using the cloth to wipe her sweat again, running it over her stomach and collar as well.

Then, she peppered Yang's face with kisses, the purr in her chest full and hearty. Yang awoke to the sound of it a few minutes later.

"Blake... You're a life-saver..." she sighed, reaching her hands up behind the girl's head and pulling her down for an upside-down kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Insanely better, thanks to you."

"That's good."

Blake pulled back and Yang pushed herself up with experimental slowness. But her body did not hurt anywhere anymore, all soreness absent and pleasantly so. Blake handed her the bottle of water again and Yang finished it off appreciatively.

"I think I've fended this whole cold off because of you. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well..." Blake smiled coyly at her. "I'm still a bit chilly."

"Allow me~"

Yang pushed Blake down gently onto her back before lying on top of her, throwing the blanket up over them both. Yang smothered her with kisses, earning a loud purr, rumbling and rolling in Blake's chest.

Yang chuckled and kissed the hollow beneath her throat before moving up the side of her neck to her jaw and came to a stop at her lips. They held a long kiss, breathing in time with one another, hearts thumping slowly. Yang could feel the vibrations of her girlfriend's purr, pulling away a moment later to nuzzle Blake's cheek.

"So..." she huffed. "You still cold?"

"Of course not," Blake replied. "But you're not allowed to leave this bed until you're better."

"No complaints about that," Yang hummed.

"What about you?" Blake asked. "Are you still hot?"

"Hmmm~ you tell me~" Yang stole another warm kiss, pressing closer to her. When they parted, she looked down at Blake, her golden mane of hair making a curtain around them on either side. "So? Still hot?"

Blake breathed hard for a moment as she considered her answer.

"Fairly," she diagnosed. "But you're hottest when you're together with me."

"Oh, ain't _that_ the truth!"

Another kiss, and they both knew there was no more possibility of sickness, only a warm, lazy end to a Sunday afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is Ruby and Weiss' shenanigans in the meantime!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys liked chapter 1! I hope you enjoy the White Rose as well! This chapter is also kinda based off of personal experience (only, again, minus the girlfriend ahah).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Ruby knew it was autumn and therefore probably chilly outside, especially this early in the morning.

But considering the warmth and snugness that enveloped her as she awoke, she never would have guessed it.

Yesterday, she and Weiss had taken Zwei out for a walk around Vale, but their Air Ship had been delayed, and once they had gotten to town, they realized they had forgotten their wallets.

In the end, they did not have much to do other than walk a bit before coming back to Beacon.

Upon their return, they had discovered Yang and Blake asleep in one another's arms. After rousing them for supper, they had all gone back to bed fairly early.

Zwei could not reach Ruby's bed, and whenever she carried him up there, he got a little anxious, so the dog opted to sleep with Weiss. Likewise, Ruby did the same, slipping in beside her girlfriend with Zwei between their stomachs.

Weiss had promised they would redo their little date properly today, so as Ruby roused herself, she felt a bubble of excitement rise up in her chest. She shifted the blankets a little and peered down at Zwei, curled happily and cozily between Weiss and herself, snoring softly.

She then looked up to Weiss who was thankfully facing her direction; despite how bashful it made the heiress, Ruby loved seeing her sleeping face.

Yang and Blake were still in bed, so the young leader was quiet as she wiggled closer to her partner, trying not to wake the dog either. She moved closer until she could feel Weiss' gentle breaths tickling her lips, and Ruby bumped their foreheads together lightly. She giggled, slipping one hand from beneath the blankets to brush her fingers over her girlfriend's cheeks, tucking stray hair behind her ear.

She could not resist poking her cheek once, and Weiss made a small whimper in her sleep. Ruby cooed an apology and snuggled closer to her, pulling Weiss in and burrowing into her collar. She laid her ear over Weiss' heartbeat and listened for a while, closing her eyes and enjoying the peaceful moments.

It was a little while later when she heard a small sound from the back of Weiss' throat, and the older girl's arms stretched out before her and ended up curling around Ruby. The heiress' eyes opened quickly and she blinked at her.

"R-Ruby? Ugh, you dunce. Get up before your sister sees us like this. We'll never hear the end of it..."

"Heehee~" Ruby hummed and pulled back, only to dive in and steal a sweet kiss from her unsuspecting partner. Weiss squeaked, blushed, and hid her face in her pillow.

Ruby laughed lightly, and the sound roused Zwei who yawned and bounded up to the top of the bed to them. Ruby grabbed him instantly and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"G'morning, Zwei! Did you sleep well?"

The dog barked and licked her face before scrambling over to Weiss, jumping onto her side. She coughed in surprise before peeking out from the pillow.

"Ooooh, who's my good little boy?" she cooed, hugging him loosely. His pudgy tail could not wag fast enough as he snuggled up to her neck. Weiss laughed, and Ruby took the chance to slide closer to her as well, petting Zwei with one hand.

The heiress was showered with kisses both from her girlfriend and her dog, and she was reduced to a giggling tangle of hair before long. "I give, I give!" she said in surrender.

Her lovable attackers retreated and rolled off of her, leaving Weiss panting slightly whilst the last of her laughs died away.

It was then Weiss remembered they were not alone in the room and she quickly turned to look over at Blake's bed. The Faunus girl was facing away from her, holding onto Yang, but Weiss saw her ears flick a few times and she knew Blake had been awake and heard every girlish sound out of Weiss' mouth. The heiress went red again as she flipped over, ducking into Ruby's shoulder.

"Aww, I don't know who's cuter: Zwei or Weiss!"

"Shut it!"

"Heehee~" Ruby giggled again and kissed her partner's head.

A few moments later, the two managed to rouse themselves and get out of bed. But after exchanging a few words with Blake, they discovered Yang was sick.

"Then this works for us all," Weiss commented. "We're going out to Vale again with Zwei so Yang can get some rest."

Yang woke briefly to tease and talk to Weiss about her "date" before Blake had her partner roll back over to get some more rest.

Weiss ushered Ruby into the bathroom, telling her to get changed and that they would eat on the way to town.

Once Ruby had finished brushing her teeth and freshening up, she slipped into a pair of thick brown leggings, a red mini skirt, and a long-sleeved shirt of a lighter shade of scarlet. When she emerged, Weiss warned her it was cold outside and suggested she wear a jacket, so Ruby slipped on a pair of boots and shimmyed her way into her favorite dark red hoodie.

As she waited for Weiss, she whispered to Blake that she hoped Yang would feel better before clipping Zwei's collar and leash into place.

Weiss too slipped into some black leggings and chose a light blue mini skirt and white blouse. She also put on a pair of boots and a blue trench coat, grabbing a white scarf at the last second.

When she was ready, she motioned Ruby to the door, being as quiet as possible as to not wake their sick teammate. Ruby followed her out with Zwei bringing up the rear, and they closed the door behind them.

The hallways were fairly empty this time of morning, so Weiss felt less anxious about taking the dog out. While there were not exactly rules that _prohibited_ pets in the dorms, there was also nothing that said it was alright. Ruby always reassured her it was fine, but Weiss already had them quickening their pace to get outside as soon as possible, just to be safe.

The air outside was a bit cold, but there was not much of a breeze, so it was nowhere near unbearable.

They headed for the Air Ship platforms and caught one with time to spare.

Zwei whimpered a bit when they reached the vehicle, and Ruby had to pick him up and carry him on. Weiss recalled what Ruby had told her yesterday, how he got a little anxious when flying.

Weiss had been a bit disbelieving. "So he's fine with being crammed into the mail and shipped off, but he can't handle an Air Ship?" she had asked.

"Yeah, but he's fine on Ships if you can distract him!" had been the response.

And Weiss was not terribly opposed to it all in the end.

Presently, they took their seats beside one another as Ruby cradled Zwei in her arms.

"You ready to distract him for when we take off?" she asked.

Weiss could not keep from smiling.

"Of _course_."

'Distracting' Zwei meant one of Weiss' favorite things; showering him with petting and belly rubs.

As the Ship closed its doors and started to rise, Zwei's ears flattened. But a second later, Ruby and Weiss were bent over him, cooing and coddling him, rubbing and scratching and giving him good vibes to keep away the anxiety.

The trip to Vale was ten minutes long, and the two of them kept up their petting religiously. Zwei wiggled and barked happily in their arms, licking hands every chance he got.

At one point, Weiss found a particularly good spot on his side, and one of his back legs started kicking the air. The heiress squealed aloud before quickly slapping a palm to her mouth, and Ruby laughed merrily.

"Again, I don't know who's cuter! Zwei or Weiss!"

"H-Hush, you!"

Ruby giggled and poked her playfully before Weiss swatted her hand away.

The rest of the trip to Vale was spent hiding blushes on Weiss' part, leaving it up to Ruby to pet the dog.

Once they had arrived, they stood, stretched, and exited the ship. The town was bustling today, and as they reached the sidewalks, Ruby let Zwei down onto solid ground.

"Sooo~" she sang. "Where do ya wanna go today?"

Weiss put on a thoughtful expression as she adjusted her scarf.

"It doesn't matter. We'll figure it out along the way, I suppose."

"Okay! Then let's get some breakfast first! I'm _starving!_"

They did just that, selecting a small cafe. Unlike yesterday, they had actually brought their wallets along, so they could buy what they needed.

They ate their food outside where they could keep Zwei at their feet, and Ruby fed him some of the meat from her sandwich as Weiss daintily bit into her freshly-made toast with jam.

When they had finished, they discarded their trash and continued on their way, walking freely, with no particular destination in mind.

They window shopped, though any time Ruby pointed something out, Weiss told her to mind her money.

"Of course, if there's something you _really_ need, I could buy it for you."

"Awww! Thanks, Weiss! But I don't need anything! Just you!" Ruby wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and squeezed her tightly. Flustered, the heiress tried to pry her off.

"R-Ruby! We're in public!"

"Yeah, so no one knows us~!"

"Maybe no one knows _you_..."

"Oh, right. I forgot you're super rich and famous~" Ruby teased, releasing her.

"Right, you've got a _super rich and famous_ girlfriend," Weiss commented. "But keep teasing me, and you'll be the fastest one to be dumped by her _super rich and famous_ girlfriend."

"Waaaah, Weiss, nooooo!"

"Calm down. It was a joke."

"You're bad at jokes, remember?!"

That earned Ruby a flick to the forehead.

They continued on their walk around town, occasionally stopping to let a few children pet the dog here or there. They stopped by certain shops just to escape the cold air for a moment or two.

But at one point, Ruby started coughing and Weiss immediately grabbed her wrist to stop her from taking another step.

"Ruby? You're not catching a cold now, are you?"

"Huh? Aw, no of course not! My throat's just a little dry is all."

Weiss was silent for a moment as she thought of something they could do.

"Then how about we get some ice cream?"

"...Huh? R-Really?!" Ruby squeaked, the excitement sparkling to life in her eyes faster than she could blink.

"Why not?" Weiss shrugged. "Ice cream tastes better in the colder weather, and on top of soothing your throat, it's something to satisfy your ever-ravenous sweet tooth."

"Ooooh, thank you, Weiss!" Ruby dove in to hug her tightly.

"Dolt. You don't need to thank me. This _is_ a date, after all."

"Heehee, that's not what you said to Blake and Yang earlier~"

"Hush."

Weiss kept a tight grip on her wrist and started down the sidewalk again, leading her toward the nearest ice cream shop as Zwei scampered along behind them.

They entered the shop and waited on line for a few minutes, gazing at the menu and silently deciding what they wanted. When it was her turn, Ruby spoke quickly and cheerfully to the boy at the counter.

"I'll take a medium soft-serve chocolate-strawberry-vanilla swirl in a cup with rainbow sprinkles, nuts, gummy bears, chocolate sauce, and a cherry too, please!"

Though the boy seemed a little overwhelmed, he nodded before turning to Weiss for her order.

"I'd like a small, hard-served vanilla, no toppings, please."

The boy sighed in relief at the easier order before heading off to prepare their ice cream.

In total, Ruby's order cost five lien, and Weiss' was three.

"Oh, good! I have exactly five lien left~"

Ruby grinned as she pulled out her wallet.

Weiss frowned as she looked down into her own.

"Hm. The smallest bill I've got is a hundred..."

"_Ppfff_-" Ruby nearly fell over. "What?! Weiss, you can't pay for _ice cream_ with a hundred lien bill!"

"Why ever not? _You_ certainly can't afford to pay for mine."

"B-But-"

"How about this? Since I can only pay with such a large bill, I might as well just pay for yours as well and cover eight lien rather than just three."

"But, but-"

"Then that's what we'll do," Weiss decided.

She had Ruby put away her wallet, and the heiress held her chin high as she handed the boy a hundred lien bill. He looked baffled and needed to hold the bill up to the light to make sure it was genuine before he scrambled to the cash register to get her change.

Ruby picked up her ice cream and muttered incredulously.

"I bet that's the first time he's ever seen so much money at an ice cream shop from a single person..."

Weiss thanked the boy when he handed her her change, and she accepted her ice cream and followed Ruby outside.

They took seats on a bench, and Zwei hopped up between them. Ruby ate with gusto, and it amazed Weiss how she could do it so quickly.

Weiss tried to savor it a bit more, letting the chilly flavors trickle down her throat pleasantly. She actually ended up finishing before Ruby, and allowed Zwei to lick the bottom of the plastic bowl.

Ruby plucked her untouched cherry from her ice cream and held it out to Weiss.

"Say 'aaahh!'" she giggled.

Weiss' cheeks went pink, and she glanced around quickly to ensure no one was watching. Then, she slowly leaned forward and bit down on the berry, chewing slowly as Ruby tossed the stem away.

There were only a few spoonfuls of her ice cream left, but being who she was, Ruby was not about to divide them up into four, reasonable bites. Instead, she squished them all into a single mound and scooped it up and into her mouth.

"Mmm..." she purred. "Sho ghoood~"

"Dunce! Don't talk with your mouth full," Weiss scolded, wiping her partner's mouth with a napkin.

But within a matter of seconds, Ruby's delighted hums turned to yelps.

"Ah- aaahhhh!" She swallowed quickly and started waving her hands in front of her face, eyes squeezed shut. "Brain freeeeeze, aahhh-!"

Weiss heaved a hopeless sigh. She slid to Ruby and pressed a firm kiss to her lips in an effort to distract her from the unpleasant sensation assaulting her nose. Ruby blinked her eyes open quickly before she realized what was happening and willingly closed them again.

Weiss stayed where she was, holding the kiss, able to taste the flavors of Ruby's ice cream and toppings faintly on her lips. Ruby relaxed as the prickling behind her eyes finally started to die down, and she sighed into Weiss' lips. Her hand found Weiss' and she pulled her closer, her other hand weaving through the heiress' hair.

Weiss soon realized the brain freeze was gone, and now Ruby was simply kissing her because she could. But she was not entirely opposed to it, so Weiss held the contact for as long as she pleased.

When they pulled away a moment later, there was a small sound shared between them, something between a sigh and a sound of content.

"Mmm, that was niiiice~" Ruby giggled. "So warm, Weiss!" She quickly reached out to squeeze her again.

"Alright, now. Let's continue our date, shall we?"

"Right-o!"

They stood, discarded their trash, and started off with Zwei, toward the park this time.

"Let's just take the short path," Ruby suggested. "I think Zwei's getting kinda tired, and if he's too exhausted, he'll just stop walking altogether and refuse to move, heh."

They followed the path through the park, passing by dozens of other people, many of which also had dogs with them. The grass was a little gray with the cold weather coming, but there was a thin layer of frost over the blades of it, which gave off a very light sparkle of sorts.

There was a large fountain at the heart of the park, and the water was cold and crystal clear. Zwei jumped up onto the stone beneath it and barked once. He was too small to reach the water himself, so Ruby needed to pick him up and hold him as he lapped happily.

The three of them sat at the fountain for a few moments to rest, enjoying the breeze and each other's closeness.

Soon, they continued on their way. However, Weiss could see that their path was blocked off ahead, and part of the park seemed to be closed off so the sidewalk could be reconstructed.

"Awww man!" Ruby pouted.

"Do you want to go back the way we came?"

"Hmm..." The brunette put a hand to her chin and thought for a moment. Then, she made a fist of determination. "No way! We're gonna brave this obstacle! We're going the long way!"

Zwei barked in agreement.

"If you say so..." Weiss murmured.

Ruby continued holding Zwei's leash around one wrist that she had buried in the front pocket of her hoodie. Her other hand occupied Weiss', and she led her partner around the construction site on a path that would eventually take them back around in a circle and leave them near the Air Ship docks.

She had not realized how late it had gotten, probably only an hour or two before dinnertime. The air was getting a little cold and she shuddered a few times, her breath rising up before her in thin puffs of white.

Her chills did not go unnoticed by Weiss, and the heiress tugged on her hand to have her pause for a moment. Weiss unraveled the white scarf from around her own neck and tucked it snugly around Ruby's instead.

"It might not do much, but it's something," she shrugged.

"Waaah, but Weiss! Now _you're_ gonna be cold!"

"Ruby, please." Weiss held up a hand to stop her. "You should know by now that it takes more than a breeze and some ice cream to make me shiver."

"...Okaaayy..."

The least she could do was press a quick, appreciative kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Ruby made sure to keep closer to her side as they continued to walk.

When they were about halfway through the "longer" route, Ruby's predictions came true and Zwei curled his little legs beneath him and refused to take another step. Ruby crouched down beside him and rubbed his back.

"Aww, Zwei, you big chubby puppy!"

Zwei whimpered and licked her hand, dramatic enough to act like he was about to keel over.

"Okay, okaaaay. I'll carry you the rest of the way," she chuckled.

Ruby unclasped his leash and stuffed it into her pocket before scooping the dog up into her arms. But she still wanted to hold Weiss' hand, so Ruby put Zwei over her shoulder and let him curl up in her hood.

Weiss leaned forward to scratch his chin and kiss between his ears.

"How precious you are," she cooed.

She took Ruby's hand again, and they started walking once more. Like this, they enjoyed the scenery, the winter sky above them and the tranquil scenes of the park around them as the setting sun dyed the trees in golds and reds.

They walked for several more minutes in silence, savoring the afternoon together with one another's company.

But before very much longer, Weiss noticed Ruby was starting to pant a little bit, and she imagined that having Zwei's weight tugging at her neck was hardly helping. The young leader's pace was getting slower by the minute, and eventually, Weiss tugged her over to a nearby bench.

"Here," she said, having her girlfriend sit. "Take a break. Catch your breath."

"S-Sorry..." Ruby mumbled. "I'm kinda tired... and chilly."

"I can tell."

Weiss sat beside her and pulled the girl into a hug, trying to share a bit of her body heat. She could feel Ruby shivering and Weiss did her best to squeeze the shudders away.

Her embrace helped a little bit, but even after a few minutes, Ruby was still trembling. Weiss pulled away and kissed her gently, brushing their noses together.

"Can you make it the rest of the way back to the Ship?" Weiss murmured.

Ruby sniffled, curling her hands in her lap.

"I g-guess so. My legs kinda hurt though."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Ruby perked up in confusion as Weiss stood.

"Weiss? What are you-?"

The heiress gave Ruby her back and went down to one knee on the grass before her.

"Get on. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Ruby was silent for almost a full minute due to pure shock. When at last she found her voice, it came out in a loud, baffled cry.

"Whaaaaaa?! Y-You're g-gonna carry me back? Like _piggyback?!_"

Weiss looked back over her shoulder.

"Is that a problem? Unless you'd rather I use my glyphs to transport you-"

"N-No, no! This is fine, this is _great!_" Ruby gasped. "Oh, oooh gosh, I haven't had a piggyback ride in years! Yang always used to give them, but-" She cut off suddenly and sent Weiss a worried look. "B-But Weiss, are you sure? I'm... kinda heavy..."

"Nonsense," Weiss snapped.

"Well, okay maybe I'm not heavy," Ruby redacted her previous statement. "But it's just... Weiss you're so tiny..."

"Are you saying you don't think I can carry you ten minutes back to the docks?"

"Um-"

"Ruby, just get on before I change my mind."

"Uh, r-right!"

Making sure Zwei was secure in her hood, Ruby scooted to the edge of the bench behind Weiss. She slipped her legs into place at the heiress' sides and leaned forward slowly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, but making sure her grip was gentle.

"Is this okay? Am I holding on too tight?"

"You're _fine_, Ruby."

Weiss looped her arms around the girl's thighs before standing slowly. She wobbled a bit beneath Ruby's weight, and the brunette squeaked.

"Ahhh wait wait, Weeiissss! Maybe we shouldn't- I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

"Hush, Ruby." Weiss gradually straightened her posture – as much as she could, anyway.

She began walking slowly, smirking a bit to herself as she thought of the similarities between Zwei and his owner. Ruby kept making concerned little noises behind her, and Weiss heaved another sigh.

"Just relax, would you?"

"But-"

"Ruby."

"Okay..."

The younger girl obeyed and slowly rested her head sideways on Weiss' shoulder, tightening her grip on the older girl's collar just a little. She was still shivering, and Weiss could feel it clearly, so she quickened her pace a bit.

And yet, Ruby's warmth was so cozy against her back, and Weiss relished the feeling, hoping she could share a bit of her own heat with her partner.

After a while, Ruby finally closed her eyes, slumping into Weiss' back.

"Mm, Weiss... you're so warm..."

"I'm glad. We're almost there."

Ruby pressed a soft kiss to the side of Weiss' cheek, and the heiress was thankful her blush was not visible to the girl at this angle.

By the time they had neared the docks, Ruby could feel Weiss straining, her breath coming in heavy pants. Ruby reopened her eyes and made a tired sound, yawning before she nuzzled the side of her partner's neck.

"Hey, Weiss. This is good enough. You can let me down now, okay? Don't push yourself so hard."

Weiss let out a long breath but did not refute Ruby's suggestion. She bent down on one knee and let Ruby off carefully, but not before receiving one more kiss to her ear.

Ruby wobbled on solid ground for a minute until the feeling came back to her legs, stretching her arms up above her head before she helped Weiss back to her feet.

"Thanks for taking me aaall this way!" Ruby smooched her lips and hugged her partner. "I'll massage your back for you when we get home, okay?"

"...I'll hold you to that."

"Heehee, you got it!"

They boarded the Ship and took their seats together before Zwei climbed into their laps for his petting. The girls indulged him as the Ship took off, until he fell into a light slumber.

Then, without a word, Ruby and Weiss shared another kiss, sweet and warm and loving, the perfect end to a perfect date.

* * *

**A/N: So how was this chapter kind of a personal experience? I was at the mall one day with my mom and wanted ice cream, but I only had $200 on me (because I was going to pay for computer repairs). My mom said "You can't pay for ice cream with a $100 bill!" so we scrambled to find change and somehow made $3 to pay for it.**

**After telling a friend, she said "Paying for ice cream with a $100 bill is _such_ a Weiss thing to do" and then this story happened.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
